Collaborative filtering is a technique that can be used in recommender systems. A recommender system is a system in which items are recommended to a user. For example, items such as films, television, video on demand, music, books, news, images, web pages, and other types of items may be recommended to a user. Collaborative filtering can be used within a recommender system to make predictions for a user based on information regarding a number of users.